Fighting Reality
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: I H8 embry... my brother in a frenemy and my life is UPSIDE DOWN! plz read


Me: Hi hope you like this story, plz review and to remind you that I don't own twilight. Thank you.

Embry: IM IN LOVE!!!!

Me: Shut it Em it hasn't got to that bit yet.

Embry: Why?

Me: OMG, Em turn around it James, Vic and Laurent!

Embry: I KILL LEECHES except Edward, Bells, Ness, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Ros-

Me: WE GET IT... Enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya!!! I'm Trisha... Trisha Uley. Yes, I know what your thinking "oh your Sams sister" and yes I am, but I am NOT like him... I'll give you some examples

I don't order people about like a jerk

I'm blonde ( we have different dads)

I'm blue eyed (again with the different dad)

I have a light brown skin tone

I get in to fights

My temper is worse than Pauls ( Hell, I make him look like an angel)

I'm bad ass

The list can go on. As you may have guessed I know about the wolf stuff, but I haven't seen my brother since I was 14... He was 18. My dad took custody off me and then sent me to boarding school, what a jerk, I mean who does that? Well I'm going home to see my ma, Sam and him new fiancé... I hope she aint a bitch!!! I can't wait to be home, my real home... where I really belong, but La push is gunna have shock cuz when I left I was a quiet girl, I was the peace maker, I would only ever be mean to one person and he was Embry Call (I liked his friends Jake and Quil though). I wasn't proper mean but I always hated him cuz he took the piss outta me so I would do mean tricks on him that got him mad though. Oh back to the point, now I got into fights (usually winning, I've never lost), back chatting and bitching about the bitchs (I don't dis nice people)...

'Excuse me? Miss, we've landed in Seattle' the pretty flight attendant informed me, oh did I not tell you I was already on my way to La Push? Well ya know now. I got off the plane quickly, trying not to get stuck in a line to get off. Then got on another plane to port angelus. That flight was boring, when I got off that one I got my stuff from the conveyer belt in the baggage reclaim and waited for my stupid but lovable brother and his new fiancé. Sure enough they were there within ten minuets. They walked towards me well ran, Sam caught me in a vice tight hug.

'Trish!!!!! You wouldn't believe how much we missed you!' He shouted, kinda.

'Heya and who is the WE part?' I chuckled.

'Well... me, mom, Jared, the elders, your friends and maybe even Paul' he laughed.

I gasped dramatically 'No, not PAUL'

'Yes PAUL' Sam said playing along. Then he turned around to his "lover" and turned back to me and introduced us.

'Trish this is Emily, Emily this is Trish' he said. My first words were

'Wow, you beautiful' and she really was I mean she has straight jet black hair, her face was perfected except from 3 deep scars... hang on was she attacked by a wolf or something... HOLY SHIT! Sam attacked her. I looked at Sam with an expression that would make him crap his pants, and he knew what it was for too. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

'Urm... thanks' was Emily's reply. The ride to la push was quiet. When we got to moms I was enveloped in hugs, Mom first then Jared and then Paul. The convocation between me and them went like this.

'Hey Trish you've changed' Jared said, then Paul said loudly

'Yeah you weren't this hot last time' Sam came up and hit him on the head. There's the over protective jerk I know.

'Sam I can handle him myself ya know' I grumbled, my anger rising slightly... see what I mean about bad temper. Obviously they heard.

'Really, Bring it' Paul joked; he didn't know I was VERY strong, I should have phased ages ago, but I haven't. He sat down at the table and put his arm out, elbow on the table. Arm wrestling, I did the same. Jared shouted start and then cheers started and for only four people they made LOTS of noise. Paul was strong, stronger than me, but being strong doesn't mean you always win. Well in arm wrestling it does, but in proper street fighting it doesn't. So Paul won, but barely and his response to that was REALY funny.

'NOWAY!!! I NEARLY GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!!!! ARGG' I was rolling on the floor laughing, Sam was staring at me.

'Why haven't you phased yet if you're that strong?' he asked.

'How the hell should I know?' I said sitting up from my laughing fit. 'I'm bushed, night' I grabbed my bags and took them up stairs to my room. It hadn't changed one bit, the books still on the bedside, my desk still full of school stuff. I flopped on to the bed and sighed.

'It's so good to be home' I fell asleep within seconds. I was awakened by mom in the morning.

'Wake-up sweetie, school' she whispered, that jolted me up

'CRAP, I forgot.' I jumped up and ran to my suitcase... I'll have to unpack, I thought. My mom walked out. I wore black skinny's, blue flats, a t-shirt saying 'BITE ME', and girls waist coat and a trilby. I also had black fingerless gloves. I skipped down the stairs to see Emily sitting in the kitchen.

'You wanna ride? I work at the school so it wont be inconvenient' she smiled warmly. I smiled back happily and nodded. I grabbed a granola bar and we headed to school.

Once we arrived, I went to the school reception and got my schedule. Then I headed to first period, when I got there I handed my teacher the slip.

'You can sit next to Paul today miss as there are no other seats' He told me. Oh, great.

'Whoop, whoop' Paul cheered, I rolled my eyes. God, he can be such a kid. The first half of the day went fine, but at lunch it kinda went down hill. Fast. Some girl with short brown hair shoved me into a locker, so I shoved her back.

'Oi,' she shouted, and she tried to slap me. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over. She hit the floor with a thud. Ouch. She clawed at my arms; I right hooked her in the face. Suddenly I was tugged off her. I stood and turned around to see Paul, Opps. I looked back to the girl, she was being pulled up by a guy, there were to guys next to him. I new who they were straight away; Jacob (standing next to Embry), Embry (Holding the girl, kissing...EW) and Quil (standing next to Jacob). Paul put his arm around my shoulders. His way of being like a brother to me, Embry stopped kissing the girl and turned to me.

'WHO ARE YOU!!' he yelled. Well he obviously doesn't remember. I laughed.

'Only the one you like to piss off so much, AKA Trisha' I smirked. Then Jacob spoke smiling (told you I liked him)

'Prove it; cuz the Trisha we know wouldn't have done that' Paul laughed at that. His arm slipped off my shoulders.

'I changed, and here's the proof... EMBRY CALL I WANNA LA PUSH YOU OF A CLIFF!' I shouted. Embry stared at me but Jake and Quil practically jumped on me to get a hug. Paul left after that. Embry walked up. He would phase soon, wow him spending time with Sam, Jared, Paul and me...Fun. NOT.

'Don't hurt her again, or else' he threatened.

'Or else, what? Yo girlfriend's gunna slap me to death? She couldn't even get a hit in...EVER' I laughed loudly. Embry stomped of with Ms. Do-what-I-want, while Quil, Jake and I went to the cafeteria.

'Oh Trish, you gotta come meet Bella, she's my-'Jake was cut of by Quil.

'Girlfriend' Quil said in a girl voice. I snorted.

'KK, Jakie I'll meet Bella' I giggled. I felt like my old self, the one that doesn't fight.

Sam came to talk to me that night, the night my life changed... for the worst in my opinion. Sam barged into my room with Paul, Jared and Uh-oh.... Embry (ARG HE PHASED).


End file.
